Pokémon Phobia oder Der Freund
thumb|"Nenne mich von heute an 'Phobia', denn ich werde dir Angst bringen" - Phobia thumb|"Trage das Mal und vergiss mich nie wieder!" - PhobiaHallo, mein Name ist Chris. Ich war ein leidenschaftlicher Pokémon-Spieler und hatte natürlich ein absolutes Lieblings-PKMN, das ich einfach immer und überall benutzte, seit ich es fing: Lugia. Noch heute finde ich es schön. Eigentlich seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich leidenschaftlicher Unlicht-Trainer war, seid ich meine silberne Edition besitze und auf mein erstes Unlicht-Pokémon traf. Das Evoli, welches mir Bill gab und das sich weiterentwickelte zu Nachtara. Nun möchte ich aber zur Sache kommen und die Geschichte erzählen, die dafür sorgte, dass ich nun an übernatürliche Mächte glaube und die mir zeigte, was wahres Grauen bedeuten sollte. Die Story beginnt allerdings damit, dass ich mir eine Silberne Edition kaufte, weil ich einfach mal dieses Pokémon auf dem Spielecover nicht nur in der Serie sehen wollte. So begann auch meine Spielerlaufbahn insgesamt, denn das war mein erstes Pokémon-Spiel. Ich wählte meinen Starter und entschied mich für Karnimani, mit welchem ich mir ein Taubsi fing und im Laufe des Spieles auch ein Knofensa. Ich trainierte alle drei sehr geduldig, weswegen ich am Ende ein Lv. 20 Tyracroc, ein Tauboga auf LV. 17 und ein Knofensa auf Lv. 18 hatte. Erst dann stellte ich mich dem ersten Arenaleiter gegenüber und besiegte ihn. Jeder meiner drei hatte besondere Spezialisierungen. So war mein Tyracroc darauf spezialisiert, viel einzustecken und auch auszuteilen, während mein Knofensa den Gegner in Schlaf versetzen sollte. Mein Tauboga war auf der initiative Angreifer. Nun spielte ich das Spiel weiter und ich bekam hin und wieder bei bestimmten Punkten (meist, nachdem ich einen Arenaleiter besiegte) eine seltsame Eingebung: "Ich werde kommen!" Es störte mich nicht weiter, tat es als Einbildung ab. Mein Team bestand mittlerweile aus Tauboss, Impergator, Gengar, Sarzenia, Nidoqueen und Nachtara (das vorhin erwähnte Evoli von Bill). Irgendwann war es endlich soweit: Nachdem ich Team Rocket vernichtend geschlagen habe, bekam ich den Silberflügel und begab mich nun auf die Suche nach Lugia. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das es so sein sollte und fand Lugias Insel auf Anhieb. Es war sogar etwas ganz Besonderes, denn dieses Lugia war ein Shiny. Es schillerte, hatte einen türkisen Touch und eine rötliche Maske. Es war ein sehr harter Kampf und das Psycho-Pokémon zerlegte fast mein ganzes Team. Immer wieder musste ich Top-Beleber einsetzen (denn ich gehe nicht gerne in PKMN-Center, da ich gerne stetig trainiere). Es gelang mir. Mit exakt dem letzten Ball gelang es mir und das Pokémon lies sich fangen. Ich nannte meinen neuen Begleiter Platamar (das bedeudet: Silbermeer) und benutzte es in jedem meiner Kämpfe, denn ich wollte, dass es stark wird. Ferner habe ich es mit allerlei Status-Verbesserern auf das Maximum gebracht. Ich spielte wirklich gerne und bekam schon von meiner Familie öfters vorgeworfen, ich sei süchtig, denn da ich keine Freunde hatte, versank ich förmlich in dem Spiel. Platamar wurde für mich zu einer Art Freund, denn ich habe es immer und überall benutzt. Sogar in der Schule hatte ich das Spiel dabei und ich sprach sogar mit dem Lugia, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass es mich nicht hören konnte, da es ja eigentlich nur Daten waren. Mein Freund wurde immer stärker und erreichte irgendwann auch das höchste LV. Erneut überkam mich bei dem LV-Up zu 100 diese innere Stimme: "Ich werde kommen!" Wieder dachte ich mir dabei nichts und spielte noch eine ganze Weile weiter, ohne, dass jemals wieder was passierte. Leider verließ mich irgendwann die Lust am Spiel und Platamar war schon fast vergessen. Es vergingen fünf Jahre und ich war nun 17 und hatte echte Freunde und andere Hobbys. So liebte ich jetzt das Gitarrenspiel, zeichnete nun und ging in die Natur oder zockte andere Spiele, die brutaler und heftiger waren. Ich wollte auch mal wieder was zeichnen und irgendwie kam ich wieder auf das Thema Pokémon, weswegen ich mir überlegte, mein eigenes zu kreieren. Es sollte viel menschlicher und vor allem weiblicher wirken, als Mew oder Mewtu und gleichzeitig das gewisse Etwas haben. Sie sollte ein nahezu reines, unschuldiges Aussehen haben und bekam von mir eine leuchtend weiße Haut, eine grob weibliche Gestalt mit einem Schweif, der dünner, länger und eleganter, als der von Mewtu war, sowie lange, kristallerne Auswüchse, die aus einem feminimen, mewartigem Kopf ragten und wohl sowas, wie Ohren sein sollten. Mewthree hatte ein wunderschönes und kindliches Gesicht. Es war eine Mischung aus Guardevoir und der Arenaleiterin Wibke. Allerdings war Mewthrees linke Hand mit schwarzem Fell bedeckt und mit langen, roten Fingernägeln verziehrt, denn einen gewissen Unlicht-Charakter wollte ich dem Pokémon lassen. Das Bild gefiel mir sehr gut und ich hing es an die Wand, bemerkte aber, dass wieder die Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte: "Ich werde kommen!". Langsam machte mich das schon nervös und ich entdeckte in meinem Regal meinen alten Gameboy mit der Silbernen Edition, dachte mir dabei aber nicht viel und lies den Gameboy einfach liegen. Auch einen Sprite habe ich anschließend am PC hergestellt. Dieser war im Stil der 4. Generation und nun brauchte sie nur noch eine Geschichte: So basierte Mewthree jetzt auf dem mythologischen Luzifer, mit der Ausnahme, dass Mewthree nicht bösartig sein sollte, sondern eigentlich nur vom Auftreten wie er war, bevor er gefallen ist. Mewthree war von mir als eine nachtaktive, kühle Kreatur gedacht, welche ihre Feinde mit Licht buchstäblich blenden sollte, um sie dann mit der Klaue angreifen zu können. Jedoch nur, wenn sie bedroht sein würde. Allerdings würde sie dann erbarmungslos agieren. Schließlich dachte ich mir für sie auch noch Attacken und utopische Statuswerte aus. Ihre Spezialattacke sollte die Furchtkralle sein, welche eine physische Stärke von 100 besitzt, vom Typ Unlicht ist und gleichzeitig den Gegner mit 50%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit in Schlaf versetzen sollte. Die einschläfernde Wirkung sollte die Attacke aber nur haben, wenn Mewthree paralysiert war. Zudem sollte Mewthree die Fähigkeit haben, menschliche und kindliche Gestalt anzunehmen. In der Nacht schlief ich sehr schlecht und ich fühlte mich irgendwie die ganze Zeit beobachtet und hörte wieder die Stimme, die sagte: "Ich werde kommen!" Im Traum sah ich ein rotes Auge, das mich anfunkelte, sonst war da nur Dunkelheit und ich schreckte hoch. Der Gameboy Color lag direkt neben mir mit der Silbernen Edition. Er war eingeschaltet und ich war verwundert, denn ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass ich in die Silberne reingezockt habe. Ich machte ihn aus und legte mich wieder schlafen. Ich hörte ganz genau, wie die Stimme sagte: "Ich kenne dich. Ich will Rache! Ich will DICH!" Anschließend hörte ich, wie der Gameboy wieder anging und ich probierte die Silberne wieder mal aus. Es war genau der alte Spielstand: Platamar war auf LV. 100 an der Spitze des Teams und ich befand mich direkt in der Silberhöhle. Ich hatte nicht mein ganzes Ursprungsteam, sondern ein Panzaeron und ein Ursaring, welche ich beide nebenbei trainierte. Ich stand vor dem Spieler Rot und alles schien normal. Halt! Rot war nicht Rot, sondern er war Schwarz gekleidet. So sprach ich ihn an und hörte eine merkwürdige Musik. Es öffnete sich ein schwarzes Textfeld auf welchem stand: "Aber, aber, Chris! Du willst doch nicht schon so früh kämpfen. Ich werde dich holen kommen! Ich komme!" Nun stürzte das Spiel ab und ich meinte, draußen einen Schrei zu höhren, entschloss mich aber zu dem Schluss, dass die Silberne Edition wohl kaputt sei und der Schrei eine logische Ursache hätte und legte mich wieder ins Bett. Dieses Ritual wiederholte sich jetzt immer und immer wieder und das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, wurde immer stärker. Bis ich eines Nachts mal wieder aufwachte... Oh! Ich wünschte mir so sehr, ich hätte meine Augen nicht geöffnet, denn meine Zimmerwände waren mit Blut verschmiert und an der Tür stand mit Blut folgende Botschaft: "Ich werde kommen! Danke, dass du mich rausgelassen hast." Ich sah, das mein Zimmer verwüstet, meine Gitarre verschwunden und mein Gameboy Color im eingeschalteten Zustand in der Mitte des Raumes platziert war. Ich hatte das grausige Gefühl, das es etwas mit dem Spiel und Platamar zu tun haben könnte und nahm ihn in die Hand. Aus dem Gameboy kam der Ruf von Lugia. Allerdings wirkte er seltsam verzerrt, so, als sei es traurig oder krank. Dann wurde der Bildschirm komplett schwar und in roten Buchstaben tauchte die Botschaft auf: "Hallo, Chris. Schön, dass du dich entschlossen hast, mit mir zu spielen. Unser Spiel beginnt." Ich drückte weiter mit dem A-Knopf und das Spiel startete jetzt ganz normal. Ich schaute meinen Spielstand an und merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Meine Spielfigur stand vor dem Silberberg und in meinem Team fehlte jetzt ein Pokémon. Platamar war verschwunden! Mein Lugia war auch in keiner Box abgelegt. Das Spiel wurde wieder schwarz und in roten Buchstaben erschien erneut: "Ich weiß genau, was du denkst und wie du dich fühlst. Nun gehe aus deinem Zimmer zu deinen Eltern. Dort wartet eine Überraschung auf dich." Ich tat, wie mir geheißen und musste feststellen, dass auch der Rest der Wohnung blutverschmiert war. Die Haustiere waren alle tot und lagen ausgeweidet im Flur. Als ich im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern ankam, konnte ich nur noch schreien: Sie waren auch tot und ausgeweidet. Die Bettwäsche war mit Blut getränkt und ich bemerkte zuerst einen schwarzen Kristall, der in der Brust meiner Mutter steckte und anschließend an der Wand eine blutige Botschaft: "Glückwunsch! Freust du dich über deine Überraschung?" Ich war nun zornig und traurig zugleich und brüllte "NEIN", während ich aus dem Zimmer rannte. Nun hörte ich draußen den Wind heulen und ein kratzendes Geräusch. Bei den Fenstern riss es jetzt die Rollos runter und ich sah, dass der Himmel rot erleuchtet war. Das schien aber schon alles zu sein. Die Straßen waren leer und die anderen Häuser wirkten unverwüstet. Ich hörte wieder das kratzende Geräusch und beschloss, dass ich das Haus verlassen muss, weil ich sonst durchdrehen würde. Ich trat auf die Straße und sowohl das Heulen des Windes, als auch das Geräusch verschwanden. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich den Gameboy noch immer in der Hand hatte. Er war noch immer eingeschaltet und ich hörte in meinem Kopf eine Stimme: "Ich komme nicht mehr. Jetzt bin ich da!" Ich war in tiefster Panik und rannte, bis ich gegen ein junges Mädchen stieß. Sie schaute mich erschrocken an und wirkte ganz unschuldig und jung. Vermutlich war sie erst 12 Jahre alt und ich fragte sie, was sie da draußen machen würde. Sie antwortete nur: "Ich suche jemanden, den ich kenne." Ich fragte natürlich, wen sie suchen würde und sie lächelte mich nur an. Dann sagte sie, ich solle sie begleiten und ich begleitete sie. Sie redete mit mir über dies und das und hatte eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung. Ich vergaß sogar fast, dass Platamar vermutlich Jagd auf mich machte. Das Mädchen kam irgendwann auf das Thema Freundschaft zu sprechen und fand, dass Freundschaft wohl überbewertet sei, da es heute eh keine richtigen Freunde mehr geben würde. Es schoss mir wie ein Blitz in den Kopf: Das Mädchen war zu merkwürdig! Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich mit ihm in eine Einöde gegangen bin, dass ich die Stadt verlassen hatte! Es schien mir alles klar, denn ich bemerkte jetzt, dass das Mädchen weg war und ich hörte nur noch ein teuflisches Lachen und eine tiefe Stimme sagte sehr ruhig zu mir: "Schön, dass du dich in meine Mitte getraut hast, Chris! Schön, dass du mir zur Freiheit verholfen hast! Du darfst mich vom heutigen Tage an nun mit 'Phobia' ansprechen, denn ich bringe dir die Angst!" Ich fragte: "Wer bist du!?" und bekam als Antwort, dass ich das schon wissen würde. Ich bekam fast keine Luft mehr, hatte das Gefühl, dass mich irgendwas wirkte, doch da war nichts. "Du liegst gerade ganz falsch mit deinen Gedanken, Chris!", sagte die Stimme erneut und der Wind wurde stärker, während die Stimme weitersprach und dabei immer weiblicher wurde: "Ich bin Phobia! Ich bin deine Angst! Ich bin ein Blender, ein Mörder und ein Krieger! Du hast mich freigelassen! Du bist daran schuld, dass deine Eltern sterben mussten!" "Das stimmt nicht!", brüllte ich, "Was bist du und WER bist du!?". "Aber, kleiner Idiot. Kennst du mich immer noch nicht?", sagte die Stimme, wurde kurzzeitig wieder dunkel und männlich, bevor sie mir erklärte, dass sie mich sehr gut kennen würde und wüsste, wie ich wirklich sei. "Also, mein kleiner Mörder. Zeit, um zu spielen!", sagte die Stimme, die wieder weiblich wurde und nun eine wesentlich bösartigere und zornigere Tonlage angenommen hatte. Der Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht und es wurden mir folgende Worte nahezu ins Gesicht gekreischt und ich meinte, jeden Buchstaben, wie einen Peitschenhieb zu spüren: "Du wertloser Mensch! Warum darfst du leben!? Aber ich nicht!? Warum!? WARUM!?!!" Ich setzte an und wollte mich entschuldigen, doch fehlte mir dafür endgültig die Luft und plötzlich fiel mein Gameboy runter und ging an, während die Stimme sagte: "Dein jämmerliches Betteln um Gnade bringt dir jetzt auch nichts mehr! Dafür ist es zu spät, Chris!" Es war jetzt der Status von Platamar geöffnet und ich sah den Sprite von Lugia, der so aussah, als wäre er zornig und entschlossen. Ich dachte an mein Ende... Ich dachte es wäre jetzt vorbei... Doch es kam ganz anders! Ich hörte einen Schrei und sah nun wieder das Mädchen. Ich konnte atmen und das Kind saß mir gegenüber mit zornigem Blick, bevor es in Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde, lachte und eine dunkle Klaue mir entgegenschoss, bevor ein Wasserstrahl diese abwehrte. "WAS!?", vernahmen meine Ohren und nun hörte ich eine zweite Stimme, die der eines jungen Mannes glich und die sagte: "Keine Sorge, alter Freund! Sieh einfach in den Himmel." Ich schaute nach oben und sah tatsächlich etwas, das von seinem Aussehen her einer Art Drachen glich. Es war türkis-silbrig, hatte riesige, gefiederte Schwingen und seine Augen waren von einer roten Maske umrahmt. Ich dachte nur, dass ich jetzt wohl den Verstand verloren hätte, doch das Lugia lächelte mir zu, bevor der Ausdruck tiefster Besorgnis wich und ich einen Schmerz in meiner linken Schulder spürte. Ich merkte, wie gerade die Klaue aus meiner Schulder ein Stück Fleisch riss und wieder von mir wegging. Ich folgte ihr und sah: Mewthree in ihrer ganzen Schönheit. "Dein Freund kann dir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen, Chris.", spottete sie und ich antwortete nur: "Doch, er kann. Im Gegensatz zu dir, war mir Platamar immer treu! Selbst, als ich an diesen zweifelte." Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, so ging ein peitschender Wind über meinen Kopf hinweg und fegte Mewthree/Phobia an einen Baum, bevor das riesige, drachenartige Geschöpf sich schützend vor mir aufbaute. Plötzlich waren wir beide geblendet und ich hörte nur noch einen markerschütternden Schrei. Als sich das Licht legte, sah ich, wie unsere Gegnerin ihre Klaue aus Platamars Hals riss und sich das Blut von den Fingern leckte. Damit wirkte meine Schöpfung auf erschreckende Weise anmutig, aber auch gleichzeitig abartig, denn das Verhalten passte nicht zu diesem unschuldigem Gesicht. Verzweifelt hoffte ich, dass Platamar so kämpfen konnte, wie in meinem Spiel und befahl ihm erst einmal Regentanz. Das Lugia breitete seine Flügel aus und es regnete, doch direkt danach griff uns Mewthree/Phobia wieder an und peitschte mit ihrer linken Klaue immer wieder auf Platamar ein, bis es schließlich auf die Knie ging. Das Pokémon schrie auf und ich dachte, wir werden verlieren, als ich Platamars Stimme hörte: "Alter Freund, zweifle nicht weiter. Ich werde kämpfen, nur für dich. Du hast mich so stark gemacht und wir haben bisher JEDEN Gegner besiegen können!" Nun schöpfte ich wieder neuen Mut und sagte: "Also gut, Platamar! Setze Donner ein und anschließend Luftstoß!" Platamar tat, was ich ihm aufgetragen habe und der Donner Schlug in Mewthree ein, bevor ein wahrhaft heftiger Wind von dem schillernden Lugia erschaffen wurde. Er war so stark, dass die Bäume in seiner Nähe buchstäblich in Stücke geschnitten wurden. Ich sah Mewthree und sie kniete kichernd vor uns, bevor sie ihre Klaue hervorschnellen lies und mich attackierte. Sie bohrte ihre Krallen in meine Brust und zog sie wieder raus, während sich auf meiner Brust ein rotglühendes Mal zeigte. Es war ein umgedrehtes Pentagramm mit den Umrissen von Mewthrees Kopf, sowie drei "I"'s und einem "M", das sich auf dem Kopf-Umriss befand und nicht rot, sondern weißblau war. "Trage mein Mal in Ehren und vergiss mich niemals, Chris!" Nun wurde alles schwarz und als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, lag ich in meinem Zimmer, das Haus wirkte aufgeräumt. Anscheinend hatte ich wohl nur geträumt. Der Gameboy lag neben mir und war ausgeschaltet. Doch ich bemerkte auf einmal etwas. An der Wand hing nicht mehr das gemalte Bild von Mewthree, sondern ein Bild von einem schillernden Lugia, welches freundlich wirkte. Auf seinem Rücken saß ich. Nicht mein Spielcharakter, sondern ich aus dem realen Leben! Ich schaltete das Spiel ein und in meinem Team war Platamar mit nur noch 5 KP und auf meinem PC lag ein weibliches Mewthree mit dem Spitznamen Phobia. Das LV. war 25 und ihre Attacken waren: Furchtkralle, Finte, Psychokinese und Spukball. Es sah fast so aus, als würde mir der Sprite zuzwinkern, bevor ich ein Lachen hörte und ich unter dem Bild auf der Wand Blutflecken und eine Botschaft bemerkte: "Sei dankbar für deine jämmerliche Freundschaft, Chris!" Ich verließ mein Zimmer und schaute nach meinen Eltern. Alles wirkte ordentlich und meine Haustiere waren am Leben. Meine Eltern habe ich bis heute nie wieder gesehen. Allerdings meine ich, dass ich immer mal wieder über mir einen drachenartigen Schatten bemerkte, der auf mich eine beruhigende Ausstrahlung hatte. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta